A Life Worth Living
by Alexis Nite
Summary: Gummy Hiro14: Hiro Hamada, Adorkable Guy19: Tadashi Hamada, Ashley Vyx2.0: Asyley Vyx, SkyLight Wolf16: Kirsten Starlin, Dark Shadow15: Ember Wolfe, Firo Girl: Cole Stark, Eclipse Heart185: Whiney Smith, and Ash Phoenix284: KC Jones (Krissy Clark)! See how these online friends make it through in the city of San Fransokyo!Rated T for language! AU Tadashi Alive! COVER NEEDED, PM me!
1. Chat Room Mistakes

**NightWolves Chat Room**

 _1/31/16_

 _Day_ One:

*  
 _Ashley_Vyx2.0 Enters Chat Room_

 _SkyLight_Wolf16 Enters Chat Room_

 _Firo_Girl99 Enters Chat Room_

 _Gummy_Hiro14 Enters Chat Room_

 _Adorkable_Guy19 Enters Chat Room_

 _Dark_Shadows15 Enters Chat Room_

 _Ash_Phoenix284 Enters Chat Room_

 _Eclipse_Heart185 Enters Chat Room_

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Hey Kirsten! Hey Cole! Wait... Who's Gummy_Hiro14, Adorkable_Guy19, Dark_Shadows15, Ash_Phoenix284, and Eclipse_Heart185?

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Oh! I know who Dark_Shadows15 and Eclipse_Heart185 are! Hi Ember! Hi Whitney!

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Hi Kirsten! I know who Ash_Phoenix284 is btw! It's KC!

 **Ash_Phoenix284:** That stands for Krissy Clark, but that sounded WAY too girly...

 **Firo_Girl:** Gummy_Hiro14? Adorkable_Guy19? Wait... HIRO?! TADASHI?!

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** TADASHI?!

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** um... yes?

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Hiro... Firo_Girl is Cole! Hi Ashley!

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** WHAT?!

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Well... I'm leaving...

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Ember! Wait!

 _Dark_Shadows15 Leaving Chat Room_

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** D*nmit!

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** Wait! The Chat Room can censor curse words?!

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Uh... Hiro...

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** ^v^

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Hiro... Don't even think about it! DX

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** WAIT!

 **Firo_Girl:** NO!

 **Ash_Phoenix284:** STOP!

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** FUCKING HELL AND NO ONE CAN EVEN READ THIS DANM SHIT!

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:**...

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Wow...

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** XD!

 **Ash_Phoenix284:** Well... Okay...

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** What?

 **Firo_Girl:** Hiro... You do know that Kirsten censors her own curse words, right?

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** wait... WHAT?!

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** HIRO TOBOE HAMADA! DX

 _Gummy_Hiro14 Leaving Chat Room_

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** And... he's gone! XD

 _Adorkable_Guy19 Leaving Chat Room_

 **Ash_Phoenix284:** And so is Tadashi! XD

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** I think I'm going to leave...

 **Firo_Girl:** Me too...

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Say hi to your boyfriends for me! XP

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** KIRSTEN!

 **Firo_Girl:** Are you kidding me?!

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** XD

 _Ashley_Vyx2.0 Leaving Chat Room_

 **Firo_Girl:** OH! Go kiss your Dark Shadow Kirsten!

 _SkyLight_Wolf16 Leaving Chat Room_

 **Firo_Girl:** That's what I thought...

 _Firo_Girl Leaving Chat Room_

 _Eclipse_Heart185 Leaving Chat Room_

 _Ash_Phoenix284 Leaving Chat Room  
_ _*  
*_


	2. Video Chat Pranks

_**Adorkable_Guy19 Video Chat Room**_

* * *

 _Adorkable_Guy19 Enters Video Chat Room_

 _Ashley_Vyx2.0 Enters Video Chat Room_

 _Eclipse_Heart185_ _Enters Video Chat Room_

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-"Hey guys!"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-"Hey Tadashi!"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-"Hi Dashi!"

 _SkyLight_Wolf16 Enters Video Chat Room_

 _Firo_Girl Enters Video Chat Room_

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-"Hi guys!"

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*slightly trying not to laugh* "Hey guys! Oh… Tadashi, what happen to Hiro after that incident earlier?"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*slightly annoyed* "When I got off, I ran down to the garage, but by the time I got down there, he was already gone."

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-"So… Where is he then?"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*still slightly annoyed* "I have no idea…"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-*see Cole smirking* "I think I know…"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*confused* "Where?"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-*half trying not to laugh* "Cole?"

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*glances to her left* *trying not to laugh* "Yes…?"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*trying not to laugh* *half whispering* "no way… is he…?"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-"Cole? *trying to talk serious* Do you know where he is?"

 **Firo_Girl:**?-*whispers* "shoot!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*half confused* "What was that?"

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-"Well…" *turns camera and shows Hiro next to her* Hiro-*smiling sheepishly* *laughing nervously* "Hey guys…"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*surprised* "HIRO?!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*Laughing* "Oh my gosh…"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-*smirking* "Well, well, well…"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-*surprised**half laughing* "How the hell did you get there? Doesn't Cole live like a mile away from you guys?"

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*half laughing* "I couldn't believe it when I saw him running down the street about ten minutes after he and Tadashi got off." Hiro-"I'm surprise at that too…"

 _Laura_Barns Enters Video Chat_

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*sees the new name and realizes something* "Oh bleep! We-!"

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*looking at Hiro* "See, she censors her own curses." Hiro-"Okay, okay, I see that now!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*scared* "Guys! Who knows the movie Unfriended?"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-*confused* "Yeah…?"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-"Yeah, what about it?"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-"Well Laura Barns is frickin here! Blank screen and everything"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*confused* "Um… Who's Laura Barns?"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-"It's a ghost that's from the movie Unfriended, but I don't know what's going on here…"

 **Laura_Barns:**?-*screen blank**male voice* "Who posted the video?"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*jumps up and backs away from the camera as far as possibly* "HOLY BLEEP! I don't wanna die!"

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*half surprised* "What the hell are you talking about?!" Hiro-"I don't believe in ghost, so what's going on?!"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-*trying not to laugh*

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*a little mad* "Okay, whoever you are, leave because you're scaring my friends and brother's friends."

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-*sees Whitney* "Uh… Whit? You okay?"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-"Yeah I'm fi–" *banging noise in the background* Whitney-*scared* "What the hell was tha–?!" *screen blanks out*

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*a little scared* "Whoa! Whoa! Whit? Whit!" Hiro-*a little scared too* "What the heck is going on? Whitney?!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*worried* "Whit! Whit, can you hear us?!"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-*worried and scared too* "Whit! Whitney!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*scared* *still away from the screen* "Oh my god! Whit!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*mad* "Okay, listen here you asshole! Whoever you are, get the hell out a here before I call the fucking police and–"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** *screen comes back on* Whitney-"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Tadashi, it's just a prank!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*confused* "what…?"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-*confused* "huh…?"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*back in front of the screen* *confused* "wha…?"

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*confused* Hiro-*confused* "uh… what…?"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-"We were pranking you guys!"

 **Firo_Girl:** Hiro-*still confused* "Wait, who's 'we'?"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-*looks behind her* "You can come out now!" *KC comes in and sits down next to Whitney*

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*surprised* "KC?!"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** KC-*smirking* "That's not all…"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*confused again* "What do you…"

 **Laura_Barns~** **Dark_Shadows15 :** *screen comes on and shows Ember* Ember-*smiling* "Hey guys!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*eyes widen surprised**speechless* "mean…?" *starts blushing*

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-*trying not to laugh*

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*trying not to laugh*

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*trying not to laugh* Hiro-*trying hard not to laugh yet* "Hey Kirsten, isn't that your boyfriend?"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-*laughing*

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*laughing so hard and falls*

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*laughing* Hiro-*laughing hard*

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-*laughing* KC-*laughing*

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember-*slightly chuckling*

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*blushing**looks like a deer caught in a headlight*

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember-*confused* "Uh… Kirsten?"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten-*blushing**hand moves slightly*

 _SkyLight_Wolf16 Leaving Video Chat Room_

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember-*eyes widen**laughs harder* "Oh. My. God. *trying to talk, but is also laughing* She… she got off so… so fast!" *falls on the floor still laughing*

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-*laughing even harder*

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*laughing even harder*

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*laughing* Hiro-*laughing hard and falls*

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-*laughing* KC-*laughing*

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-*gets back up* "Wow! Now that's funny!"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-"Yeah, you know what's funnier?"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi-"What?"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney-"I got the whole thing on camera!" *starts laughing again* KC-*still laughing*

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley-*confused* "wait, what?"

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*stops laughing* "When you mean the whole thing, do you mean…" Hiro-*also stopped laughing**finish Cole's sentence* "… the whole thing?"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember-*gets back up**nods* "She does indeed!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- "Dang it Ember! I thought you were on our side!"

 _Ashley_Vyx2.0 Leaving Video Chat Room_

 _Eclipse_Heart185 Leaving Video Chat Room_

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember-"Just because we're cousins doesn't mean I'm always on your side."

 **Firo_Girl:** Cole-*looks at Hiro confused* "Wait! You and Tadashi are Ember Wolfe's cousins?!" Hiro-"Yep, only two months older than me and yet he still calls me 'little cuz'."

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- "Stop whining you baby. You want me to come pick you up?"

 **Firo_Girl:** Hiro- "Depends, am I still in trouble? By the way, Whitney did video tape that one part where you–"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- "Alright Hiro, we're even… for now."

 **Firo_Girl:** Hiro- "Alright, see ya soon!"

 _Dark_Shadows15 Leaving Video Chat Room_

 _Firo_Girl_ _Leaving Video Chat Room_

 _Adorkable_Guy19_ _Leaving Video Chat Room_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Descriptions for OCs:**

 **Hiro Hamada: (Everyone should know his looks), 16**

 **Tadashi Hamada: (Everyone should know his looks), 21**

 **Ashley Vyx: Girl, 20, dark blond hair with black highlights, dark grey eyes**

 **Kirsten Starlin: Girl, 16, dark brown hair, silver blue eyes**

 **Ember Wolfe: Guy, 17, raven black hair, amber/gold eyes**

 **Cole Stark: Girl, 16, charcoal black hair, dark flame orange eyes**

 **Whitney Smith: 19, platinum blond hair with red highlights, hazel eyes**

 **KC Jones: 19, navy blue hair (dyed) (OG hair color brown), bright green eyes**


	3. Oh Tadashi

_SkyLight_Wolf16 Enters Video Chat Room_

 _Ashley_Vyx2.0 Enters_ _Video_ _Chat Room_

 _Firo_Girl99 Enters_ _Video_ _Chat Room_

 _Gummy_Hiro14 Enters Video Chat Room_

 _Adorkable_Guy19 Enters Video Chat Room_

 _Ash_Phoenix284 Enters Video Chat Room_

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *trying to be funny* "Howle guys!"

 **Ash_Phoenix284:** KC- *confused* "Did you just say 'Howl' and 'Hello' together?"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *Starts laughing hard*

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- "Hi!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *Messing with KC* "Ruts the rader rith ralking rike ris rand rilly?"

 **Ash_Phoenix284:** KC- *annoyed* "Really Tadashi? REALLY?!"

 **Firo_Girl99:** Cole- *burst out laughing* "Howl everyone, I'm Cole Fox with your morning foreshadowing! The foreshadowing of-" *Just then lightning strikes followed by loud thunder* "...THAIN and LUNDER and RIGHTNING!"

 **Ash_Phoenix284:** KC- *even more annoyed* "AAAAGGGHHH! YOU PEOPLE ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!"

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** Hiro- *trying not to laugh* "Who put veggies in you desert Blue?"

 _Ash_Phoenix284 leaving Video Chat Room_

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- "I guess you did!" *starts laughing again*

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *falls over laughing*

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *starts laughs*

 **Firo_Girl99:** Cole- *laughs while trying to talk* "Oh... My... God... Tadashi!"

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** Hiro- *starts laughing too*

 _Dark_Shadows15 Enters Video Chat Room_

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *hair sticking out all crazy, has different colors all over him, and smeared makeup all over his face* *looking quite annoyed* "Hey guys..."

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** Hiro- *sees Ember* *starts laughing at him* "Whoa! What the heck happened to you Cuz?!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *gets up* *stops laughing* "Hiro who are you t-? *sees Ember* OH MY GOD! Ember what the heck happened to you?! *then realizes what Hiro said* WAIT! What did Hiro just say?!"

 **Firo_Girl99:** Cole- "That what I said when he- *sees Ember* Whoa! You get in a fight with _girly_ girls Ember?"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *falls to the ground laughing* "Can't... breath... too...funny!" *continues laghing*

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *sees Ember* "Dude, what happened to you?!"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *annoyed* "Last time I babysit for six year old triplet girls and their eight year old sister!"

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** Hiro- *laughs* "You got taken down by four girls who weren't even ten yet?!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *still confused* "Hiro what did you call Ember? Seriously!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- "Ember is our cousin! That's what Hiro said!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *surprised* "What?! No way... Come to think about it..." *becomes wide eyed*

 **Firo_Girl99:** Cole- *sees Kirsten* "Uh... Kirsten?"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *still wide eyed*

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *faceplams* "I think we broke her again!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *gets an idea* "I think I can fix that." *smirks*

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *still wide eyed*

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *half confused* "How?"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *still smirking* "Like this... Hey Ember!"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *looks at Tadashi* "Yeah?"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *still wide eyed* *quietly* "tadashi..."

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *still smirking* "I know a way to cheer you up!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *still wide eyed* *slightly louder than before* "Tadashi..."

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *confused* "How?"

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** Hiro- *laughs* "This is getting good!"

 **Firo_Girl99:** Cole- *smiling* "Sure is!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *snaps out of shock* *loudly* "DASHI DON'T YOU-!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *still smirking* "Hiro likes Cole!" *smiles*

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *mad* "YOU MOTHER F-ING SON OF A BI-! *realizes the whole thing* Wait, wha...?"

 **Gummy_Hiro14:** Hiro- *horrified* *blushing several shades of red* "DASHI!"

 **Firo_Girl99:** Cole- *wide eyed* *blushing* "Wha...?" *speechless*

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *surprisingly not surprised* "HA! I knew it!"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *now smiling* "You're right! That did make me feel better."

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *still smirking* "Told you!"

 _Gummy_Hiro14 leaving Video Chat Room_

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Hiro- *downstairs* *mad* "YOU ARE SO DEAD TADASHI!" Tadashi- *picks up computer and runs to the bathroom and locks the door* *lays against the door* *looks back at everyone* "I might be a goner..." Hiro- *bangs on the door* "TADASHI! GET YOU SORRY BUTT OUT HERE BEFORE I BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *laughing* "He's soooo mad!"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *laughs* "He sure is! Tadashi..."

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *laughs slightly* "Yeah?" Hiro- *trying to break the door down*

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *laughs* "No doubt that you're sleeping in the bathroom tonight... and possibly tomorrow too..."

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *laughing* "Yep! *sees Cole still haven't said anything* You okay Cole?"

 **Firo_Girl99:** Cole- *snaps out of shock* *still blushing* *trying not to yell* "Tadashi..."

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *laughs slightly* *looks at Cole "Yeah?" Hiro- *still banging on the door*

 **Firo_Girl99:** Cole- *gives him the middle finger* "You're an asshole!"

 _Firo_Girl99 leaving Video Chat Room_

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *slightly surprised* "Oh my! *pretends to be hurt* Did I really deserve that?!" Hiro- *still banging on the door*

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *laughing* "Yep!"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *laughs*

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *laughing* "You really did!"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *laughs* "Hey Kirsten! What did you think Tadashi was going to say?"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *nervously laughs* "What do you mean?"

 _Eclipse_Heart185 Enters Video Chat Room_

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney- "What up everyone!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *whispers* "oh thank goodness..."

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- "Hey Whit!"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- "Hey Whitney!"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- "Y'ello!"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney- *sees Ember* "WHOA! *starts laughing*"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Hiro- *yelling behind the door* "YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET IN THERE! *bangs on the door louder*" Tadashi- *glances at the door* "Good luck gettin geinus!" Hiro- *still yelling* "TADASHI!"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** * _guy unknown to Kirsten, Ashley, and Ember wearing a monster costume*_ \- *get into camera view* "Was that Hiro?"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *surprised* "GAH!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *surprised* "HOLY-! *falls out of chair* OW!"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *surprised* "What the hell?!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *surprised* "FRED?!" Hiro- *momently stops banging on the door* "Fred? What the heck are you talking about?! YOU'RE STILL SOOOOO DEAD! *continues banging on the door*"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney- *yells at Fred* "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Fred- *runs off* Whitney- *to Tadashi* "Why's Hiro pissed off?"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- "Whit! Explanation! NOW!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- "Ember... You're starting to sound like GoGo... *banging stops, but Tadashi doesn't noticed* I said some thing about his crush _in front_ of his crush and now I locked myself in the bathroom..."

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney- *half confused* "What? You didn't know that he's my step-brother?"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- "NOPE!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *gets back up* "Na uh..."

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *notices that the banging stopped* "Uh Cuz... do you hear anything?"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *confused* "No... Why?"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *realizes what Ember meant* "Exactly!"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- "Where did Hiro go?!"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *pretends of be scared* "Oh no! Hiro is gone! *waves his hands in the air* AAAAHHHHH! HAHAHAHA!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- "Ember, shh! *glances behind him* Man it got really quiet... *tries to hear anything on the other side* I think someone else is here... Maybe Aunt Cass, but I can't tell..."

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- "Go out there! See if he's alive or not!"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney- "Ash, the moment he steps out there, Hiro's gonna tackle him down..."

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- "Guys, I got an idea! *pulls out his phone and a Bluetooth ear bud*"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- "Oh boy! Everyone duck, before this blows into our virtual faces!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *starts typing something on his computer* "I'm going to connect my phone and Bluetooth ear bud to my computer so you guys can see and hear what's going on and I can hear you."

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- "This isn't going to end well..."

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- "Alright... *screen now on his phone camera* *stands up* I'm going in."

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- "*rolls eyes* _Out_!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- "Out! *Opens the door* *half whispers* no one out in the living room... someone is defiantly downstairs in the café."

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney- "Well don't just stand there! Get movin!"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- "Dude, I'm telling you, you're going to get tackled by Hiro!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *starts walking slowly downstairs* *half whispers* "Shut up Ember! *turns the camera around to see what's in front of him* I hear Hiro, but... No way! *gets to the bottom of the stairs and peaks the phone around the corner* Is that...?"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *confused* "COLE?!"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney- *confused* "Hiro like Cole? Wow... didn't see that coming..." Fred- *out of view* "Yes you did and so did I!" Whitney- *yells* "FRED!"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- "Dude got guts after what happened. If that happened to me, I think it would be a day or two before I can even show my face again."

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *confused by both Hiro, Cole, and Ember* "Wait, what was that Ember? *slightly blushes* Anyway, I still can't believe that you guys are cousins..."

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *whispers* "Guys listen!" Hiro- *slightly blushing* "Look, I'm sorry again about Tadashi! To think he was the _mature_ one..." Cole- *also blushing* "It's okay, I... I kind of like you too!" Hiro- *surprised* "Really?" Cole- *leans in* *kisses him on the lips*

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *surprised* "O! M! GOODNESS!"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney- *surprised* "Ummm..."

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *surprised* "Damn! _She's_ got even more guts to do that!"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *surprised* "Holy Sugar Honey Ice Tea!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *surprised* "Well... this is interesting...*whispers to Ashley, Whitney, Ember, and Kirsten* Watch this!"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- "Dashi, what are you-?"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Tadashi- *to Hiro and Cole* "What the hell is going on here?!" *both Hiro and Cole _literally_ jump apart* Hiro- *blushing really hard* "DASHI!" Cole- *also blushing really hard* "What the -?! *sees Tadashi* THAT'S IT!" Tadashi- *confused* "What do you-? *Cole starts charging at Tadashi* SHIT! *starts running* *drops the phone and ear bud*"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *laughing* "What the heck?"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney- *laughing* "He dropped the phone!"

 **Adorkable_Guy19:** Hiro- *picks up the phone and ear bud* "what the...? *into the ear bud* Hello?"

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- "Yes Hiro?"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *acting like a smart ass* "You done smooching?"

 **SkyLight_Wolf16:** Kirsten- *laughing even harder*

 _Adorkable_Guy19_ _leaving Video Chat Room_

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney- *laughing* "Guess he didn't hear us..."

 **Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Ashley- *smirking* "Now that's pretty funny!"

 **Eclipse_Heart185:** Whitney- *laughing* "Are YOU gonna go save your boyfriend now Ashley?"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- "I think that's enough for today... I better help my cousin out with Cole."

 **Eclipse_Heart185 & Ashley_Vyx2.0:** Whitney & Ashley- *surprised* "TADASHI AND HIRO ARE YOUR COUSINS?!"

 **Dark_Shadows15:** Ember- *chuckles* "See you guys tomorrow, I have to take care of *waves his hand around his face* all of this..."

 _Dark_Shadows15 leaving Video Chat Room_

 _SkyLight_Wolf16_ _leaving Video Chat Room_

 _Eclipse_Heart185_ _leaving Video Chat Room_

 _Ashley_Vyx2.0_ _leaving Video Chat Room_


End file.
